Cursed
by The Chained-Huntress
Summary: Two souls one body, a wound that never heals, crimson scales patches—these are the curses that the girls had suffered and hidden throughout their lives. It was only an accident when the guys found out. But what none of them knew was that it was these curses that brought them all together. How will things turn out for them? CS, PS, IKS
1. Prologue

**Soo...New Story! Originally I didn't want to publish this yet since I still had to work on 'To Love a Thief' and 'The Guardian'(which I really have to work on but I'm kinda stuck...) but I really wanted to at the same time... On the other hand the next chapter for To Love a Thief is coming along very good! It just takes me long to get it up cause I write it all down in a notebook before typing it up. This is mostly because I want to still have a copy of it (besides flash drive) in case my computer breaks (again). Last time it got me but I won't fall for it again! I WILL WIN AGAINST YOU COMPUTER! **

**Okay anyway back to the point, new story, yes. So I kinda got the idea for this story from the manga 'Love Sick' by Morie Satoshi. The curses that is, but I changed it up in one way or another. The manga is reverse harem, but this story isn't like that obviously. It's going to be Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, and Ikarishipping. I originally planned it to be OldRivalshipping as well but I couldn't come up with a fourth curse... Hehe... THOUGH I think I may be able to sneak in some OldRivalshipping somewhere like as a side ship. Maybe. We'll see how that turns out.**

**Originally I didn't plan for a prologue but that thought changed 2 or 3 days ago. ****So here's the prologue! It's kind of dark I do say... but that's why it's rated T! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR LOVE SICK (Obviously)**

* * *

Prologue

_'It hurts. Oh _god_ it hurts'_. She thought she was used to it by now. She thought the pain would eventually dulled as her body becomes numb. In the end it turned out that she was wrong.

She whimpered when the hand came around again slapping her cheek, sending her to the cold hard floor.

She lays there as she felt her life slowly slipping away from her. She knew she was bleeding heavily but that didn't matter. Instead she only concentrated on her breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

_'It will be over soon.' _ She told herself before she felt a blow to her side, sending her body several inches from her original spot.

The girl stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Her eyes were droopy as she struggled to keep conscious.

_'Oh no…._' She thought to herself as her sight became more and more blurry as speck of black spots appeared and started to float around. She knew she was losing consciousness but she had to stay strong.

_'I got to keep breathing.'_

In.

Out.

In.

An angry scream can be heard from the woman abusing the young girl.

"This is all your fault!" _Kick_. "Why the hell did I ever give birth to you!" _Kick_. "I hate you!" _Punch_. "I wish you never existed!" _Punch_. "I wish you were dead!" she gives the girl another kick, causing her to cough out blood.

She was about to give the girl another punch but her fist stopped in midair as an idea comes to her.

"Yes… dead," she said slowly with a psychopathic expression on. " I can make that happen." The woman roughly shoves herself off from her daughter's body and goes into the kitchen only to return with a sharp knife in her hand.

The girl's eyes would've widened if she could. She would've screamed if she could. She would've ran away, far, far away from this woman if she could.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't do anything besides laying there on the floor. She couldn't protest or say anything when she felt her body being flipped so that she was lying on her belly. The girl could feel her mother's weight on her legs as she sat on top of her to make sure that she was still, which was unnecessary. It's not like she could move anyway.

Tears that the red head swore against began to slowly escape her eyes.

"No…" her voice was barely audible and only managed to come out as a very low whisper.

The girl felt the blade of the knife against her back as the woman slashed her with it.

It felt like her body was burning. The slash was by far the most pain she ever felt but despite the fact, she couldn't find the voice to scream. She knew it wasn't over yet; the pain would only stop if she was dead and at that moment, she could feel herself not that far from it.

"Not dead now are you?" the woman sneered. "Don't worry there's more where that came from."

_'This is the end…'_

A crashing sound was heard when four people barged into the house. Gasps can be heard as well as screams.

"What the _hell_ are you doing _woman_?!" a man's voice ranged throughout the room.

The girl could feel the weight on her disappeared as her body lifted. She could hear her name being yelled out and repeatedly over and over by her sisters before she loses consciousness.

Weeks later….

"I'm sorry, but no matter what we do, the wound just won't heal," a doctor said with remorse to the girl's father.

"This makes no sense! It's been three weeks now! How can a wound not heal? Impossible! And you call yourself a doctor?! If you don't heal my daughter, I'll have you know that I'll have your doctor license revoked!" the man threats the doctor.

His daughter who was in her room in the hospital heard everything from the conversation that her father and the doctor were having outside.

Her fingers touched the wound on her back and silent tears fell from her eyes. "Am I cursed?" she whispered to herself silently.

* * *

"How _disgusting_!"

People screamed as they backed away from the little girl who had a petrified expression on her face. She covered her face to prevent people from looking at her. Her body shook uncontrollably.

"Get _away_ from me you _monster_!" a woman screeched dramatically as she distance herself away from the girl. The look she threw at the girl was filled with nothing besides disgust.

_'I'm not a monster...'_

The girl's parents desperately tried to calm their guests down. It was an important party and all the guests there were important business people whom were vital to the family's business. They couldn't allow their daughter to ruin this gathering. No, they couldn't.

The girl's mother threw her daughter an angry glare.

"_Leave_ and don't even think about comeback tonight," she commanded harshly.

The girl felt as if something pierced through her internally. It was an old yet familiar feeling that she knew all too well. It was something she felt every time something like this happened.

Without another word, the girl ran away from the scene. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She tripped along the way but got back up without a word and continues to run.

When she reached her room, run she runs into it and slams the door behind her, locking it. She took a sharp breath in as she stared blankly before her. Her back was rested against the door. Slowly, her gaze averted towards her arms and hands. She was met with the usual sight every time her body temperature increased. Random patches of crimson scales were spread out throughout her body.

_Monster…_

The word rang through her head repeatedly.

_Monster!_

"No…" her fingers went to the scales that were around her right eye. "No… I'm not…" she whispered to herself.

_MONSTER!_

That's when she lost it. She went on a rampage, a tantrum. The bluenette proceed to break everything in sight. She threw everything off her shelves, broke all that was fragile and threw off the covers and pillows from her bed to the floor. She ripped the paintings from her walls and stomped on them. When she came across a family picture, she instantly threw it against the wall. The picture frame encasing it shattered and the glass flew everywhere, similar to the other picture frames in her room. This continued until she destroyed everything in her room.

When she stopped, she broke down in the middle of her room. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably as she fell on her knees before falling on all fours. She hits the floor with her fist and lets out a scream.

"I'm not a monster!" she cried out.

* * *

A hand slapped her across the face, _hard_. The little girl could feel a stinging sensation from the pain. It hurt but she will not cry. Crying would be admitting that she was wrong. She was _not_ wrong.

"What were you thinking back there?!" a man's voice hollered out. Anger was clear in his voice.

The girl stayed silent with her hands balled up at her sides. Her eyes looked everywhere else besides her father.

The silence only angered the man more. "Don't just stay quiet?! Why the _hell_ did you push Mr. Marlitz's son into the pool?! Do you _not_ understand just how important he is to our business?!"

That got a reaction out of the girl. "Tch." She turned back to her father with an angry and cold expression on. "I was perfectly justified. That _jerk_ was being mean to my sister and was throwing bad insults at her. How can I _not_ push him in?!" her voice rose as she spoke.

"Don't make it sound like you were right; you're lucky that he knew how to swim or he would've drowned!"

"Well he didn't! So it doesn't matter!"

"What matters is that you almost cost the business an important client!"

"I don't care about the business if it meant that my sister's going to get hurt!"

That earned the brunette another slap. "You better stop this attitude of yours right now! Your mother and I told you to get rid of _this_ personality! You are not child-like at all! You're not like your sister at all!"

"That because we are different people!"

"I don't care! As long as you two are in the same body, you're the same to me!"

The girl felt something inside her break, causing her to stay quiet. She tilted her head so that her bangs masked her eyes.

The man sighed heavily and ran a hand through his head. He had calm down a bit but was still pretty mad. A moment of silence fell before the man broke it.

"Just go to you room, I want you to reflect about your actions. There's another party in three days and I want your sister to properly apologize to Mr. Marlitz's son, Jason. It may have been you who pushed him in but it was supposed to be her at the time. Do you understand?"

She didn't say anything, instead she turned her heels and walked quickly- yet calmly- away from her father. After she was out of hearing distance from her father for sure, her pace slowed down.

_'Sis? Are you okay?'_ a voice called out to her in her head.

A small yet sad smile played on her lips. _'Yeah… I'm fine.'_

_'I'm sorry I got you in trouble.'_

The girl shook her head as she continued her journey to her room. _'It's my fault; I took over our body when it was supposed to be in your control.'_

_'But if I didn't anger that jerk in the first place, then you wouldn't shove him into the pool.'_

The girl smirked. _'I would've done it eventually by the time I had control of the body. He was so rude and impudent.'_

The girl could imagine her sister frowning in her mind.

_'Still,' she heard her reply._

_'Just let it go, it's over for now. You probably know about it already; dad wants you to apologize to him but I will apologize in 'your' body.'_

When the voice didn't reply and the girl didn't say anything either. She walked in silence for a while until the voice broke it.

_'Are you okay?'_ the voice said.

The girl chuckled. _'You already asked me that.'_

_'That's not what I mean and you know it. Don't evade the question.'_

That caused the girl to stop in her track.

Of course she would know what's really been bothering her. They shared the same body after all so they would know what's going with one another unless one of them was sleeping. They were sister born in the same body. They were two different yet similar people. That was just who they are…

_The cursed twins._

"So you heard…" the girl said out loud more to herself than to her sister.

_'Of course, we _are_ one.'_

_We are one yet we are two…_

"Yes we are," the girl replied before sighing. "It's just that they're always like that." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She had reached her room and entered it only to slide down to the ground with her back against the door. "Mom and dad, they always treat us as the same person, never two. The only time when they do is when they need one of us…" Tears started to drip down her face. "When will they ever realize that we are two different people?"

She found her arms wrapping around her body automatically in a comforting way that was probably caused by her sister's doing.

_'There will be someone someday….'_

* * *

_We are cursed beings._

_It was these curses that brought not only us together but it was what also led us to you…._

_We may not admit it but what we wanted was the same…_

**L O V E**

* * *

**I admit I was kind of skeptical when I wrote this. I didn't know how I should feel about it, especially about the last part about the twins. I couldn't exactly come up with something at first but eventually it turned out to be like that. I even had my friend read it to get her idea and she loved it (even though she's not a fan of Pokemon). The first chapter should be up soon, I mean I already wrote that first and it's almost done actually but I want to work on the next chapter for 'To Love a Thief' first so I'm not exactly sure when that'll be up but soon.**

**As usual I hope you enjoy reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I really don't have an excuse for not uploading this up earlier besides school. Ugh… school started not too long ago and I have SO much freaking homework to do and it's killing my time... I can only get about 5 hours of sleep each night and it's surprising that I manage to get through each day somehow, before crashing when I get home. ****Well at least now I can enjoy the weekend…kinda… I have two projects due and a 291 page book to read by Monday... I hate school...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Students

"It's all your fault that we're late," Drew said to Ash as the three of them walked—quickly—down the hall in search for their new homeroom.

"We should've just left without him," Paul grumbled.

"How is this, _my_ fault?" Ash snapped back angrily.

They were all wore the same thing due to the school rule concerning their dress code. Their uniform consisted of a white dress shirt under a black cardigan with bright blue lining. Their school's insignia was sewed on their cardigan in the area above their upper left breast. A light blue solid tie hung neatly around their necks. For bottoms they had a pair of black trousers that was matched with leather shoes.

"If you were quicker we could've gotten to the headmaster's office earlier; then maybe he wouldn't be talking _endlessly_ on the phone. And we could've avoided waiting for him for the past half an hour," Drew explained not bothering to look at Ash. He was more focused on finding their new homeroom.

Room 148.

How hard was it to find one simple room? Although the headmaster offered to show them to their new class, he was soon interrupted by his secretary reminding him about a meeting that he had forgotten about. Rushing to the meeting, the man hastily gave them directions to the room.

"That was not my fault. Even if we were on time, it wouldn't guarantee us that he won't on the phone," said Ash in defense.

"Shut up, let's just find our homeroom before the period ends," Paul said breaking their little argument. He did not want to deal with those two; it was too early in the morning for him to care.

"Fine..." Ash mumbled to himself.

As they walked past a corner and they could see a couple around their age making out. They grimaced at the scene and chose to ignore it as they walked by.

When they were out of hearing distance, Paul commented, "How indecent."

Drew nodded his head however before he could say anything a voice called out behind him and his friends.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, the girl could see a trio of unfamiliar boys and she pulled away, breaking the make out session between her and the boy in front of her. She could hear him grunt in annoyance but ignored him. He tried to recapture her lips but was stopped when the girl placed a hand on his face pushing him back.

"Not now Brendan," she said devoid of emotions. Her attention was on the three retrieving figures and paid no attention to the boy she was with.

The guy's ruby red eyes followed her gaze. When he saw Ash, Paul and Drew, he lets out a scowl as jealously filled his insides.

"There's nothing special about them, so don't pay attention to them," he said before tilting her chin up, making her face him. "Just look at me, okay Sapphire? I love you." Brendan flashed her a kind smile hoping that she would understand his true feelings before attempting to recapture her lips. However, he was once again rejected when Sapphire pushed him away.

"Yeah, sure," she said disregarding what the boy said to her while looking at the walking trio.

Brendan was hurt by her comment and the emotion was evident on his face.

"I'm gonna go now Brendan," Sapphire said she untangled herself from Brendan. "Thanks for keeping me entertained for today but I don't think it'll be necessary in the future anymore." She gave him a flirty grin and a two finger salute before leaving.

Brendan stood in his place for several moments as he watched the girl leave. He sighed disconsolately and took off his hat before running a hand through his sleek black hair with a painful expression on his face.

"Why can't you understand that I truthfully love you?"

* * *

"Hey you three, where do you think you're going?" the voice seemed foreign to them but they knew it came from a girl. The three debated whether or not to turn around toward the voice. They didn't know whether or not she was—God forbid—a fan girl of theirs. With their luck this morning, they were almost positive that she was but despite that they much act calm.

"Going to homeroom, what else?" Drew said rather rudely as he turned towards her, as did Paul and Ash.

At first glance Drew and Paul recognized that she was the same girl that they were talking about earlier. Her two toned hair was pulled up in a high pony tail that reached her lower back. The top of half of her hair was brown and the bottom half was blonde. The girl wore a modified version of the school's uniform. Her black cardigan was tied at her waist and her white button up shirt had a few buttons unbuttoned and her sleeves were rolled up. The tie around her neck was very loose and her plaid navy skirt was a bit shorter than it should be. She also had black thigh high socks and short brown boots.

The girl gave a halfhearted laugh, "Yeah if you're a five year old then sure, please go in, otherwise I suggest you listen to me." Although her voice had a sarcastic tone to it, it was serious in a way.

Neither of the guys had fully understood what the girl meant and they didn't want to too. They were men and they had a pride to up hold. Therefore Paul dismissed her warning.

"As if, go away, you're annoying," he said coldly before continuing his action of opening the door only to have a pair of a dozen and a half eyes on him and his friends. Among the pair of confused eyes, one pair of eyes sparkled with desire. The eyes belong to a fairly young women in her mid-twenties who seemed to be the teacher of the kindergarten class the three teenagers have just open.

The brunette's words have finally registered in the boys' minds as they stood in place awkwardly. '_Yeah if you're five years old then sure, go ahead in_,' her voice repeated in their heads. _If you're five._ She wasn't being sarcastic, she was telling them the truth for that they had just entered a classroom that was clearly not their homeroom.

"Are they new to our class?" A boy asked out in curiosity, breaking the silence that had formed the moment Paul opened the door.

"No, but they're welcome to join!" The blonde kindergartener teacher said, a bit over excitedly—almost in a pleading way.

"No..." Ash replied slowly backing up. "We made a mistake... We really must go now." Drew and Paul mimicked his actions. The three could recognize those kind of eyes anywhere, the eyes of a _fan girl_.

At the sound of that, the teacher immediately jumped up from her little green chair. The chair tumbled behind her.

"Please stay, just a few minutes!" She pled desperately as she walked closer to the teenagers causing them to back away even further. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Drew and Ash's neck from behind and the girl hung herself from them. They didn't have a chance to react or say anything for that she beat them at it.

"Sorry Jamie, but you see, these three," she motioned to the boys, "are with me," her voice was filled with confidence with a tad of… seduction? Sapphire gave Jamie a mischievous smile that appeared to have another meaning beneath it.

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise; she looked hesitant to speak at first and her eyes repeatedly traveled from all three boys and then back to the girl. The brunette caught her look and gave her a smirk follow by a wink. That's all that it took for Jamie before she broke into a cold sweat as her face went red.

"I-I-I s-see…" the women stuttered dramatically. She took a few steps back quickly before giving all four of them an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys, have a nice day!" With that Jamie slammed the door in front of their faces, leaving the boys blinking in confusing while the brunette smirked in triumph before unhooking her arms from Ash and Drew.

"I told you so," Sapphire gloated with her arms crossed. The girl had a vainglorious look on her face.

Ash awed at the girl while Paul and Drew look away in annoyance, but nevertheless they were grateful for her help.

"Humph, we could've made it out just fine without you," Drew muttered quietly and glowered at the girl.

"Is that so?" Sapphire challenged him while crossing her arms, "Because that can be easily fixed. I can simply tell her that you three will be _glad_ to spend some time with her."

"NO!" the three immediately answered without hesitation.

"Thought so," she smirks with hubris at her achievement.

"Either way," Ash said, "thanks so much for helping us back there. I don't think we would have ever escaped her if it wasn't for you…. Something similar has happened to us before." The mention of the memory caused the three of them to cringe at the memory.

Sapphire gave a light-hearted laugh, "Yeah my friends and I had many experiences like that but I'm really the only one that enjoys it."

"Enjoy it?! How can you enjoy it?! It's traumatizing…" Paul exclaimed quickly and loudly which was very uncharacteristic of him to do. His response left Ash and Drew gaping at the purple-head in disbelief with widen eyes.

"Paul talked! He showed emotions!" Ash said jabbing his finger in Paul's direction. That earned the raven head a smack in the back of his head from Paul. Before the two could get into a fight, Sapphire answered Paul's question.

"Well I have my reasons but that's a story for another day." She waved her hand to dismiss the matter. "Now, why don't I show you guys where your homeroom is because _clearly_ you guys are new around here and have _no_ _clue_ where you're going."

Before Drew and Paul could protest and reject the offer, Ash beats them to it and accepted her off immediately without hesitation.

"Can you really? That would be great! Thanks so much!"

"Heh, no problem."

"Actually," Drew said cutting in, "we can figure our way around ourselves."

In order to prevent Ash from saying anything, Drew had shoved a hand in front of Ash's mouth to muffle his words.

"Is that so?" Sapphire had a deadpan expression on. "Because you have less than 20 minutes before homeroom ends and classes begin. Just to let you know the school is big and the girls here are rather boy crazy especially over pretty boys like you guys. There are _thousands_ of girls like Jamie back there and they'll be _ecstatic_ to show you around." That had caused the boys to go pale.

Their expressions caused Sapphire to smirk in triumph, knowing that she had already won. It was fun to tease them and she decided that she'll be doing it more often. "I guess I'll be leaving then," she turned her heals around. As she expected, before she could even take a step, she heard a—loud—series of 'no's' behind her.

Stopping, she looked over her shoulder with a smirk of triumph. "Thought so."

Since the school was divided into three sections—an elementary, middle, and high school—the four of them left immediately since it was going to take some time for the to get to the high school section from the elementary section that they're in. For the most part of the way, they all walked in silence with only little small talks every now and then. However, that was mostly between Sapphire and Ash while Drew pitched in occasionally. As for Paul he walked in silence the entire time. It was during these small talks that they discovered that they were all in the same homeroom, which made the task even easier to complete.

Everything seemed to be going well until the brunette stopped suddenly in the middle of an intersection. The action raised question amongst the three boys.

"What? Did you forget where you're going?" Drew teased with a smirk on.

Sapphire turned around with an irritated smile that seemed to be forced. "Hah you wish you freaking Cabbage Brain." That earned her a death glare from Drew. "It's just that I remember there somewhere I have to get to. Sorry but I won't be leading you guys there the entire way. However, homeroom is just down the hall on the right. It's the fifth door down; there's a sign with the room number, you won't be able to miss it."

"You helped us so much already uh…" Ash stopped in mid-sentence for that he wanted to use her name, but realized that he didn't know what it was. "What's your name?"

The question caused everyone to face palmed themselves while Paul also muttered something along the line of 'a complete idiot' under his breath.

"What? We never properly introduced ourselves," Ash defended.

Sapphire laughed, "It's true though, anyway I'm Sapphire."

"I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash pointed to himself.

Drew flipped his hair arrogantly before introducing himself, "Drew Hayden."

"And that gloomy guy over there is Paul Shinji," Ash said answering on Paul's part.

"Paul huh?" The brunette walked closer to him and gave him a once over. The close proximity made him feel a bit uncomfortable but he didn't show it, instead he glared at her in annoyance.

"What are you doing." It was meant as a question, but came out more like a demand.

Instead of answering his question, Sapphire ignored it completely and asked a question of her own.

"Say Paul, by any chance do you have a girlfriend?" Her eyes sparkled in some sort of anticipation.

"No… why…?" The girl was acting stranger than she was before and Paul was getting suspicious of her motive.

"I see…. I don't have a boyfriend either. Though that could change if you're up to it; so what do you say?" Sapphire gave him her best flirty smile and a wink right afterwards. "Wanna have a go at it?"

An awkward silence casted upon the four until all hell broke loose.

"EH?!"

"What just happened?! Did she just ask Paul out?!" Ash shouted with his eyes as huge as saucers. It seemed that he was in an incredible state of disbelief. He looked like he was only seconds away from pulling out all his hair.

"Out of everyone… she's interested in _Paul_?!" Drew exclaimed in surprise but then a thought crossed his mind. "Wait… don't tell me that you're a fan girl?" Drew cautiously backed away slowly with his hand up as defense. At the mention of fan girls, he could see how the coloration of Paul's face began to drain away and he stood there stiffly.

"Just kidding, stupppidd~" Sapphire deadpanned suddenly while stretching out the last syllable and stuck her tongue out afterward in a mocking manner.

Another moment of silence fell upon them except this time it was broken by Paul.

"You were joking?!" Paul said angrily while sending the brunette a death glare. "Are you kidding me?! Don't joke around like that! I seriously thought that you were a freaking fan girl and was seriously freaked out for a moment!"

"Geez, I think today is the first time Paul showed this much emotions since… ever," Drew said to Ash as they witness the scene unfold before them.

"I know what you mean; I think this is the first time too. But I am just relieved she's not a fan girl," he sighed in relief.

Even though she was being scolded, she couldn't help but laugh as if nothing happened.

"Don't laugh while I'm scolding you!" shouted Paul.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand to dismiss him, "but how mean for you to compare me to one of your fan girls. What an insult." She pouted childishly. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't fawn over _anyone_, they fawn over _me_, so let's not get that mix up from now on."

"Why you…." He said in a low voice through his clenched teeth.

"On the serious part, I don't have a boyfriend so feel free to come find me whenever you're bored. That goes for all three of you." Sapphire sang before giving them a wink and a grin. She laughed when she saw the blushes on their faces no matter how light or dark it was. "Anyway, I really should get going right now. I'll see you guys around and stay alive from your fan girls."

"Ugh…don't remind us," Drew groaned with a hand covering his face.

Sapphire grinned at his reaction before giving them a wave goodbye and walked down one of the connected paths before the boys themselves made their way to their homeroom.

"What a weird girl," Drew commented.

"More like annoying. She pisses me off and makes my blood boil," Paul said in a monotone voice. All the annoyance and anger seemed to be drained from him.

That made Drew smirk. "More like she messes up your cool."

"Shut up Hayden."

Before Drew could retort, Ash purposely broke them apart by interrupting them—loudly. "We're finally here, it was a good thing that Sapphire helped us," he said right after her checked the time on his phone to see that they had about ten minutes to spare before the period ended.

Drew and Paul both looked at each other and they both silently agreed to save their argument for later so that they could mentally prepare themselves for what is about to happen. The three of them already knew what to expect once they enter the classroom. It has always been the same no matter where they go and they all loathe it entirely; it always the same.

Paul sighed heavily, "Well let's get this over with."

Once they opened the door and entered into the classroom, what they expected happened again (as usual). First a short pause followed by some squeals and before they know it, the girls would surround them and bombard them with questions and comments. Usually the teacher would be the one breaking apart the crowd; however they weren't so lucky this time since the teacher failed to calm down the crowd of (savage) fan girls. Right when the three thought that it was hopeless, someone came to their rescue.

"Hold it!" the loud and clear voice echoed throughout the entire room, gaining everyone's attention.

A girl with fiery orange hair tied in a side ponytail and blazing sea-green eyes stood in the back of the room. She had an irritated expression on and sitting her shoulder was an abnormally large mallet. She wore the girl version of the uniform which was exactly like the male version except for bottoms it was a blue plaid skirt instead of trousers. The only two things off about her outfit were she had on an orange hoodie tied at her waist and she wore a pair of red converse high tops, both which were against the dress code.

"You girls have five seconds to return to your seats and sit there like quiet obedient students or else you'll feel the wrath of my mallet," she announced out loud as a smirk tugged the corner of her lips. To back up her point, she slammed her mallet onto her desk, breaking it apart instantly from the force of the mallet. This caused the fan girls to freeze in their place and paled instantly.

"5…" she began the count and the girls immediately scrambled to their seats in a matter of three seconds, but not before saying 'yes Ma'am!'

At the sight of her accomplishment, she grinned in success. However, her grin fell when she saw the vacant look on her teacher's face.

"Thank you kindly for your help Misty, but was it really necessary to break your desk…_again_?" the woman had an exasperated voice that matched the look she gave the girl.

The girl grinned out of sheepishness. "Sorry Miss. Carla… it won't happen again," Misty said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Carla, the teacher, sighed heavily. "That's what you said last time… and the time before that. Including today's _incident_, this is the sixth time, _this month_."

"Don't worry, I'll replace the desk like usual."

"Just make sure it's by the end of this week. In the mean time you can sit anywhere you want."

"Roger that Ma'am!" she straighten her back and gave the magenta eyed teacher a two finger salute.

The teacher shook her head in disapproval and returned her attention to the three boys who stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom.

The female teacher had dirty blonde hair that was tied into a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. She had on a seafoam green sleeveless button up blouse that had some ruffles in front of it. A black pencil skirt was matched with a pair of black velvet heels. Hanging from her ears was a pair of purple flower earring that went with the bangles on her wrists.

"You boys must be the new transfer students, though you guys are awfully late. Homeroom's over in less than ten minutes."

"A-about that… we can explain," Ash started out.

"So I'll let you three slide today because it's your first day but be on time from now on," she stopped for a moment after seeing the three nod their heads in response before continuing. "Now why don't you introduce yourselves."

The three obliged the request and introduced themselves one by one.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ash, Drew, and Paul." Carla said to them after hearing their introduction. She them paused for a moment to take a closer look at the three which made them feel uncomfortable. She then smiled at them. "My… you three _are_ awfully handsome."

"Wow Spinster, I never knew you were the Cougar-type," a new voice said causing Carla to send a death glare at the person.

"Don't call me that Brat! I am _not_!" Carla yelled angrily at the newcomer and an ominous aura surrounds her. On the contrary at the sight of the two newcomers, the guys in the class seemed to go crazy over the two girls. As for the girls in the class, they all had an annoyed expression on and some even sent glares at the two girls that is everyone besides Misty; at the sight of the two girls she couldn't help but smile at them.

Ash and the others couldn't help but direct their attentions to the newcomers at the door. Standing by the door, stood a bluenette next to a brunette who was leaning beside the door frame coolly. The trio blinked in confusion at the sight of the brunette. Just a moment ago the saw Sapphire leaving to who knows where—honestly they didn't even want to know—but now the same girl is standing before them but the weird part was that all the blonde in her hair was gone.

It was at this moment that Ash spoke. "Sapphire? What are you doing here? Didn't you say you had somewhere to go?"

At the sound of the name, the brunette openly scorned while the entire class went dead silence. No one dare to move or speak. The brunette sent the boy an icy cold glare that not only sent chills up his spine, but also made him freeze in his place. Her dark sapphire eyes gave off a dangerous vibe that could make one coward in fear.

It was at that moment that Drew and the others realized that she wasn't Sapphire who they met earlier, but someone else. Other than their eye color, Sapphire and this girl were completely different people. No matter how much they resembled each other, their style and personality were completely different, especially her eyes. Compared to Sapphire's, this girl had eyes so cold that it could make a person wet themselves in fear. They were even colder than Paul eyes. However, that's what made her even more interesting to Drew. Never in his life had he met someone with such cold blue eyes. No. Her eyes weren't just blue. No, they were like glowing cold sapphire stones in a blizzard night, mysterious and spellbinding but dangerous at the same time.

Those eyes made Drew's heart beat a little faster and he found it troubling to take his eyes off of her. Drew was stuck in a daze until the brunette spoke, breaking his daze as well as the silence in the room only to increase the tension in the air.

"I'm not Sapphire," she said the name in disgust. "Name's May. Don't you ever mix me up with that player again or I'll make you regret it."

Ash felt how his words got stuck in the middle of his throat and all he could do was muster out a small 'yes' as he stood frozen in his place.

Seeing how things were going, Carla decided that it was a good time to intervene to break the tension in the air.

"May! Be nice to the new students!" Carla scolded May. "And don't skip homeroom! That applies to you too Dawn." She eyed the bluenette standing next to May. The comment caused the petite girl to roll her eyes in annoyance at the teacher.

The two girl's attires were casual clothes instead of the school's uniform that not only made them stick out but also displayed their violation of the school's dress code.

May wore a slightly transparent solid light blue off-shoulder short sleeve top over a black tank top. Her long brown hair cascades down her back only to end at the lower area of her waist. She had on dark wash denim shorts along with black thigh high socks and dark blue and white high tops for shoes. Around her neck was a chocker with a silver chain with a jewel hanging from it. The gem was a sapphire that had a rare fusion of two shades of blue, a dark and light blue.

As for her cobalt-eyed friend Dawn, she had on a short pale purple dress that could've passed off as a very long shirt. Underneath her dress she had on a pair of black jeggings. On her feet was a pair of open toe black leather pumps. Despite wearing five inch heels, it only made her the same height as May and thus proving how short she truly was. On her wrists purple bangles of different shades and for earrings she had small clusters of pink pearls. Hanging from her neck was a long necklace with small green leaf charms. As for her midnight blue hair, it was let down and ended at midback level but her front side fringes were clipped up with her signature yellow triangle clips.

"But at least you two showed up for once, now that's an improvement," said Carla with a satisfied expression on.

"Keep on dreaming, we only came to switch phones with Misty," Right after May said that, Misty noted that was her cue; she took a phone out from her jacket pocket as fished out Misty's phone from her pocket and the two exchanged phones. Misty grinned upon receiving her phone and thanked her for it.

"As if we'll come to your class…" Dawn muttered silently while crossing her arms. Unfortunately for her, Carla heard her and narrows her eyes at the teenager.

"I heard that Miss. Berlitz."

Dawn huffed, "That was the point _Spinster_."

That made Carla's blood boil but before she even had the chance to retort, she was interrupted as May talked with Misty.

"I still don't understand why you still attend homeroom."

Misty simply shrugged in reply. "Meh, who knows, but since we're on the topic of homeroom, ever considered joining me here? It's rather lonely when _she_ doesn't show up, which is quite often too."

"No way," Dawn and May said simultaneously with prosaic expressions.

"Come on…."

"No. Homeroom is meaningless, as well as other classes," said May.

"And I'm cute! So I don't have to go," Dawn said as she flashed her best smile and tilted her head a bit to the side to emphasize her smile.

Right after they said that, scoffs were heard from behind them. All attention was directed to the people that made that sound, who turned out to be Drew and Paul. Upon seeing them, May glared at them while Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something that you two want to say, Grasshead?" May said asking Drew specifically.

The nickname had caused him returned the glare, challenging her. "As a matter of fact I do, _June_." He intentionally called her the wrong name to both tease her but also to get a reaction out of her. Much to his dismay, she only gave him a colder glare (if possible). Therefore he hid the disappointment behind more insults. "How arrogant of you to say that."

"What a lame excuse, tch because you're cute, what a lie," Paul said referring to Dawn.

That caused her blood to boil. "_EXCUSE ME_! How _dare_ you speak to me like that?! The lame one here is you, you giant walking grape!"

Paul's expression hardens at the insult referring to his hair. He hated it when people made comments about his unusual hair color. He then muttered to himself (and Dawn) under his breath, "Troublesome."

Dawn heard his alright and was infuriated. She literally went red from anger before charging at Paul with the intention of strangling him, but thankfully Misty stopped her before things could get(more) out of hand. Misty hooked her arms under Dawn's to hold her in place. Dawn might've looked like a harmless girl, but Misty knew that wasn't the case when she was angered, which was more the reasons to restrain her.

"Dawn, you need to calm down," Misty said to her in an attempt to serene the raging girl.

"As if! Let go Misty!" she demanded roughly but was ignored by Misty. Both girls refused to give into the one another and could only fight against each other's grasp. Even Carla came out unsuccessful when trying to separate the two, but then again they never listened to her in the first place—especially Dawn—so it was pointless. It wasn't until May spoke that the two girls stopped struggling.

"Dawn," May said sternly looking directly at the bluenette. The said girl stiffened in her place. She timidly met eyes with May's dangerous ones. It was as if her eyes were sending Dawn a warning for that she swallowed hard before restoring her composer by calmly straightening herself and smoothing out her clothes after Misty released her. Misty silently smiled to herself knowing how May can always calm—her and—Dawn down.

With her eyes looking at anything but May's, Dawn muttered a small apology.

"Apology accepted," May replied before averting her eyes to Misty. "Well Misty, Dawn and I shall be taking our leave now. We will see you at lunch, that is unless you decide to skip."

"We prefer seeing you earlier though," Dawn piped in.

Misty shrugged her shoulders, "We'll see."

With that Dawn and May bid Misty goodbye as well as Carla, but that was mostly to piss her off and it worked.

"Bye Spinster," May said without looking in her direction as they left.

"Don't call me that you Brat!" Carla wanted to use another word but settled on brat since she was a teacher after all and yelling profanities at a student would not do the best to her teaching record. "You better come to homeroom tomorrow and be on time as well!"

May simply scoffed. "In your dreams."

Just when they were about to pass the boys, Dawn couldn't help but glare daggers at Paul, who rolled his eyes in response. She huffed and stuck her nose up with her head held high in an arrogant manner. As she passed by Paul, she purposely stepped on his foot with the heel of her shoes in revenge. Dawn smirked to herself in triumph when she saw him visibly wince in pain as he crouched down onto his knee out of the corner of his eyes.

"You little bitch…" Paul said in a low and dangerous tone as he gave her a death glare.

Dawn ignored him completely as if nothing happened and walked out of the door nonchalantly. However, in her head she was doing a little happy dance and she was trying really hard to hold back the giant grin that threatened to take over her face.

Before May left, she sent one last look at Misty, who smiled and waved goodbye to her. In addition, the brunette sent Drew a look as well. He held her gaze and he felt his heart skip a beat as it raced wildly in his chest. He felt his breath hitched in the middle of his throat and he'd forgotten how to breathe for a moment. When she broke their staring contest and left, he felt a strange wave of disappointment over washed him, sending him into a state of confusion as to what he just felt.

Moments later, the bell went off signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of class. The students in the class rose from their seats and proceeded to their next class.

Carla sighed dejectedly, obviously bothered by what May had called to her. "Am I really becoming a spinster…" she mumbles quietly to herself so that the others wouldn't hear. She switched her attention to the boys and says, "We'll decide your seats tomorrow. For now just go to class." Carla turned to Misty. "Please help the boys get to their next class."

"Yes," she nodded her head as she watched Carla gather her stuff and proceed to her next class, leaving Misty and the boys alone in the classroom. She turned the boys and gave them an apologetic smile. "I apologize for my friends' behavior. They're honestly not bad people once you get to know them."

"Humph…I'll believe when I see it," Paul mumbled under his breath.

Ash sent him a glare of disapproval. "Ignore him, he's always like that," he told Misty before grinning at her. "It's nice to meet you Misty! I'm Ash!" he stuck out his hand.

Misty grinned and laughed lightly before taking his hand into hers in the form of a handshake. "I know that already but it's nice to me you and your friends." Her eyes traveled to his two friends. When she lets go of his hand she said, "Now why don't I help you guys to your next class. Have you guys gotten a tour around the school already?"

That got the boys thinking back to their encounter with Sapphire who somewhat showed them around the school while leading them to homeroom.

"In a way we did but not exactly," answered Drew.

Misty raised her eyebrow at his response before shrugging. "Doesn't matter then. We can meet up later during lunch and I'll show you guys around. It's a big school with two other sections besides the high school section."

Ash laughed nervously at the memory of their encounter with Jamie of the elementary section earlier. "Yeah… we experienced that already…."

* * *

**Response to Review:**

**Ready to Fly—**_Oh wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like the story so much. Your reviewed made me really happy :)_

**Thank you for reading everyone and take care!**


End file.
